


are you a pusher or are you a puller?

by severalgeckos



Series: this is all yours [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, gavin’s pov, mild angst??, two assholes try to avoid talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalgeckos/pseuds/severalgeckos
Summary: “if you're willing to wait for the love of your life, please wait by the line.”Cain takes care of Gavin during his month of recovery.





	are you a pusher or are you a puller?

**Author's Note:**

> title and quote from pusher by alt-j, keepin with the theme from last time. speaking of, i’d recommend reading the previous work before this if you haven’t already

This wasn’t very different than their normal routine— Cain in the driver’s seat, low music playing from his car’s speaker, riding in relative silence to Gavin’s apartment.

Except this time, it was noon instead of midnight, they were driving from a hospital instead of the precinct, and the quiet was far less comfortable than it normally was.

“By the way, I took care of the cats while you were at the hospital,” Cain finally says as they pull into his driveway. For a moment, Gavin considers asking how the _fuck_ he got into his home without any sort of key, but, well. He doesn’t see any broken windows or kicked-down doors, so he decides to leave the issue be.

The android follows him through the door, closing it behind them with a soft _click._ And then, it’s quiet again. A part of Gavin wants to break the silence, do something to dispel the strange, impalpable tension that’s been between them since the accident, but his head is foggy from the pain meds and he just… can’t, not right now. Hell, it’d be hard enough to handle with a clear mind.

So he settles for the easiest option. Falling unceremoniously on the couch, Gavin flips the TV on to a random station and allows his thoughts to drift. His gaze wanders away from the screen and stops on Cain, currently placing fresh food and water into the cat’s bowls in the kitchen. Gavin can’t help the way his lips quirk up into a small smile at the sight of the android kneeling down to scratch one of the cats behind their ears. He’s grateful that he’s too exhausted to worry about the warm, fluttering feeling he gets in his chest from that; instead, he lets his eyes gently fall shut as the TV drones on in the background.

  


—

  


The first thing he notices when he wakes up is the dull, throbbing pain emanating from his bandaged gunshot wounds. Then, sitting up with a quiet groan, he notices the warm blanket— which definitely wasn’t there when he fell asleep— and the company present on the opposite sofa.

Cain appears almost… at ease, sitting comfortably with a fat grey tabby in his lap and watching the nature documentary currently playing on the screen. He straightens when he sees Gavin wake up, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. No… Probably,” he replies, voice gravelly from sleep. “Hurts like a bitch right now, honestly.”

Scooping the cat up in one of his arms, Cain stands up and makes his way over to the sofa. “Your painkillers are wearing off, I think.” His lips quirk down into a soft frown, the one usually reserved for when he was deep in thought over a case.

_Cute._

Cain gently sets the tabby down beside him as he moves to find his prescribed medication, leaving Gavin with a large, fluffy cat for company.

“I think you’ve been spoiling Bastard,” Gavin calls out, receiving a distant noise of acknowledgment from the kitchen. “You’re too soft on him. He won’t even purr for me anymore.” The offending cat simply blinks up at him, impassive as always.

Cain chuckles as he turns the corner into the living room, a tiny smirk on his face. “Maybe,” he replies, setting a glass of water on the nearby table, “he would like you more if you hadn’t have given him such a god-awful name.” Gavin snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Bastard is a _perfectly_ good name, you’re just judgemental,” he mutters. Cain gently scratches the cat under his chin, his eyes crinkling happily when he earns a pleased _mrrph_. Which is… honestly, just way too fucking cute.

“Of course it is,” he says coolly as he hands him the pill bottle.

 

—

 

Gavin isn’t really sure how they ended up like this.

His mind’s foggy from exhaustion and painkillers, but he remembers complaining about how gross he felt without a shower, and then Cain offering to help. At the time, it didn’t register to him that helping would involve sitting naked in his cold tub while Cain delicately removes his old wound dressings.

Maybe that concussion really, _really_ fucked up his brain, but he’s honestly too out of it to care about how embarrassing and uncomfortable this situation is. Besides, the android’s hands are steady and cool against his skin as they gently pull off the gauze, providing a kind of soothing relief.

It’s… intimate, in a sort of calm, peaceful way that Gavin isn’t used to.

Cain is completely immersed in the task at hand, brows furrowed ever so slightly as he reaches for the showerhead. He’s giving him the same total and undivided attention that he usually reserves for his work, and something about that makes him feel both touched and vulnerable at the same time.

Wait. _Work._

“You didn’t go to work today.”

Cain glances up to meet his gaze, blinking almost owlishly before returning to his task. “That’s correct,” he replies.

“So… you took the day off?”

“The next month, actually.”

The gears turn slowly in his head as he tries to process what the other is saying. “For me, or…?”

“Who else would I take time off for?” Their eyes meet again and there’s something unidentifiable in the way that Cain looks at him.

It’s quiet for a moment after that, the sound of running water filling the silence between them.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Gavin says quietly.

Cain pauses, and he can see the bright yellow of his LED out of the corner of his eye. “I know,” he replies, tone steady (if not a little hesitant). “I want to be here, though.”

And _that…_ That brings up a feeling that Gavin doesn’t want to think about.

 

—

 

They quickly establish a routine. Cain makes sure that Gavin doesn’t do anything he deems to be too strenuous, much to his irritation, and generally makes sure that he’s taking the proper steps towards a healthy recovery. It borders on overbearing most of the time, but he assumes that it’s  coming from a good place.

Soon, he gets used to the android’s presence in his home; arriving early in the morning, keeping him company throughout the day, and occasionally spending the night instead of returning home. Gavin’s stumbled upon him a few times on the couch, curled up with a few of the cats and fast asleep— or whatever the android equivalent was.

To make up for the constant mother-hen treatment, he had started making Cain sit in on nightly movie marathons. The android always had his own little comments and quips, but they were… endearing. If he was being honest, watching Cain’s reactions was far more entertaining to him than whatever was happening on-screen. Which led to Gavin’s latest problem: he had caught feelings. Hard.

Realistically, this was probably a long time coming. Gavin doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to acknowledging his emotions, but it was nearly impossible to ignore the way his chest tightened every time Cain smiled, or laughed at a movie, or treated him with the kind of delicate care that he definitely doesn’t deserve, but feels nice nonetheless. He hasn’t felt like this before, hasn’t genuinely cared about someone in this way, and it’s _terrifying._

He can’t tell him, but every moment he spends by the android only makes those feelings multiply, expanding until he’s so, _so_ pent up, and he already knows that he’s a goner.

That’s why it isn’t much of a surprise when he finally just… gives up on holding back.

It’s late, after their third movie of the night, and the credits were slowly rolling across the screen. They were close, close enough for Gavin to count all of Cain’s small moles and imperfections illuminated in the soft blue light. Close enough that he could reach out, run his thumb over the planes of his face, down his cheek, over his smooth lower lip that looks so _soft_ and—

“Gavin?” Cain turns towards him, his expression relaxed and open in a way that it almost never is and _oh, he’s been staring like a dumbass this entire time._

He stops, his heart beating rapidly in his chest— he wonders absentmindedly if Cain could hear it. “If… _fuck—_ if I asked you for something, and you… you didn’t want to do it, you’d tell me, right?” He knows the answer, but he just… needed to hear it, before he tried anything.

Cain lets out that soft, breathy laugh, before tilting his head slightly to the side. “I think I’ve already made that clear,” he answers, a teasing lilt to his voice.

He looks so… at ease, as if he _wants_ to be here. With _him_. The thought has Gavin’s head spinning, his heart racing, and the words tumble out of his mouth almost involuntarily.

“Can I kiss you?”

Gavin is one-hundred-percent sure he just fucked up when he sees the other’s expression fade into blank surprise, and he’s ready to take it all back before he notices the way Cain’s gaze drops to his own lips. “I...” he starts, reluctantly tearing his eyes away to meet his gaze. “Yeah,” he murmurs, and Gavin’s never seen him appear lost for words like this before.

The LED on his temple spins a soft yellow, and he reaches up to brush his hand over it before moving down to cup the other’s cheek. He leans into his hand, just barely, and Gavin can’t help the way his lips quirk upwards at the sight. _Like a cat,_ he absentmindedly thinks. Leaning forward, their lips brush for a brief second, before he pushes forward.

Cain is still for a moment, and then he begins to tentatively move against his lips. He’s slightly clumsy, the kiss lacking the machinelike precision he normally possessed, but it feels _right_. The android’s hand reaches up to tangle into his hair, and the careful way he avoids brushing against his injury makes his chest flutter.

_(A harsh voice screams at him from the back of his mind that he’s stealing his first kiss, that Cain deserves better than this, better than the messy, crass fuckup that he is, but it’s drowned out by the feeling of smooth hands sliding under his shirt, hiking it up to his chest, and—)_

A low groan slips past his lips when Cain breaks the kiss, and— _fuck,_ he can’t handle those eyes, half-lidded with only a small sliver of grey showing around inky pupils, staring at him like that, like he’s something worth wanting. So, he does the only thing he can think of.

Gavin tugs him down on top of him before pulling him into another kiss. “ _Please,”_ he practically whimpers against his lips, and he doesn’t even know what exactly he’s asking for— he just needs to be _closer._

Broad hands trail down his torso, stopping just short of his waistband. Cain pulls back to look him in the eyes. “Is this okay?” he murmurs, and Gavin can only nod wordlessly in response.

The android gently pushes his pants down past his hips, staring down at him almost reverently as he runs his hand up his inner thigh. Being given that much attention and care feels… wrong, somehow, but it’s so _good._

His palm is cool to the touch when it brushes against his cock; even such a fleeting touch causes his hips to buck slightly, chasing that same friction. Gavin would normally be embarrassed by how worked-up he already is, but he hasn’t been this desperately turned on in a while and all he can think about is the man on top of him.

Cain finally, _finally_ wraps his hand around him, drawing a choked moan out of him as he sets a steady pace. “This is good?” he asks quietly, his eyes studying his every reaction.

“ _Fuck,_ god, it’s—” he’s broken off by a gasp as Cain suddenly runs his thumb over his slit. “...more than good, Cain, please please _please_ just— _more_.”

Gavin has never been more happy to have Cain actually do what he asks. The hand around his cock quickens, and it’s rough but _amazing_ when he presses against him just right, and _fuck_ Gavin shouldn’t be this close from only a handjob but it’s _Cain,_ Cain’s hand around him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He mouths at the other man’s exposed neck, biting and pressing shaky kisses to his throat as he digs his nails into broad shoulders. He bites down hard just below his jaw, and then Cain _moans_ his name, low and needy and—

And that’s what pushes Gavin over the edge.

He comes, shaky and desperate with Cain’s name on his lips as he rides out his orgasm.

Gavin’s taking in deep breaths, wincing as the pleasure fades into overstimulation and gently pulling the other’s hand away by the wrist. He feels… Well, he isn’t really sure _how_ he feels actually, his brain muddled by the afterglow, but it’s nice. The silence between them isn’t necessarily uncomfortable; Cain is looking down at him, his brows slightly furrowed (he tries not to think about reaching up to smooth the crease out, but the temptation is still there).

Cain gingerly sits up, reaching over to grab a few tissues from the table. The android gently cleans off the mess on his stomach and hands; then he stops, LED cycling yellow.

He’s about to ask him what’s wrong when he suddenly gets up from the couch and practically rushes to leave the room, only stopping at the entryway to spare Gavin a glance back. “I…” He pauses, LED still fixed yellow. “I‘ll  see you tomorrow, Gavin.”

And then, he’s left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing in gavin’s pov instead of cain’s, i wanted to explore how he views cain and his, like... #thoughts about everything. this was also originally just going to be one part but it started getting longer and i decided it flowed better as two chapters, so... yeah lmao
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr @rk90o <3 i take prompts sometimes hehe


End file.
